Those Crazzy but amazing years
by pink-star210
Summary: Sequal to a steamy affair i would really reccomed reading that before this. Basically theres a few surprises in store for Carla
1. Chapter 1

_I would really recommend reading a steamy affair if you want to get this story even just the last chapter of it. _

_Carla has returned from the rest of the night in hospital resting._

"Welcome home baby" Carla said sitting down on the sofa with Lucy in her arms

"Well I'll just leave you two to it" Said Michelle going and giving both Carla and the baby a hug.

"Bye chelle I'll come see you soon"

"Oh don't think you're rushing back Mrs" Michelle said leaving and waving goodbye. Carla and Peter both sat on the sofa taking it in turns to hold her and then she started crying.

"She's needing fed she's not been since first thing this morning and now it like the afternoon" Carla said lifting up her top a bit and letting one breast out.

"There you go baby is that better eh" Carla said rocking up and down while Peter went and warmed up some food and got the thing for Carla to make bottled milk.

"Here you go baby" Peter said walking over with a bowl of mushy food and sat down while Carla passed Lucy to him to feed for a while. A few minutes later she walked over with a freshly made bottle of milk and handed it to Peter who kept trying to feed her but just couldn't manage. So he passed her to Carla who rocked her a bit and then tried feeding her again.

"Uhuh straight from your mummy this is come on try eat up ehh" But Lucy wouldn't eat up she just kept on crying.

"God Peter she's only feeding from me" Carla said lifting her top back up and feeding her again.

"And it's bloody hurting" said Carla

"It's ok love look why don't you just do it till she falls asleep and then I'll go run you a bath and you can relax in there while I look after hey" Peter said rubbing circles on her back and giving her a kiss and the cheek. Carla nodded and looked down at the little one.

"You be a good girl for your daddy" She said looking down at her baby squirming and wriggling in her hands while sucking away. Peter stood up and went to run her bath poured her favourite bubbles in and got her fresh towels.

"ahh there's a good girl" Carla said as Lucy went to sleep in her arms, she stood up and put her in the standing basket manger they bought for the lounge she tucked her up in blankets and left her sleeping away while she went into her room and got changed.

Peter finished in the bathroom and walked into the living room to find Lucy asleep and then assumed Carla was getting changed so he decided to tidy up a bit as it wasn't long before Simon was home and Carlas big birthday surprise.

Carla walked through to the living room to find Peter cleaning up a bit.

"Someone's well trained" She said standing in a seductive pose against the wall in a really short silk gown.

"Just thought I would do my bit to help now go get your bath before it gets cold eh" Peter said walking over to her and giving her a tickle which made her move into the bathroom. She walked in and realised Peter had spent some time decorating this place she wondered why and then remembered it was her birthday. So got into the bath getting the rose petals all over her and took the bath bomb off the side and plopped it in she watched it disintegrate as all its colours spread around. She slowly sank down into the bubbles and relaxed her tense and still sore body. She didn't know how long but she must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was being waken by Peter slowly running his hand over her body.

"Hey hello beautiful just thought I would tell you your teas ready. Peter said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Wwhhaat how long have I been asleep" Asked Carla confused at what was going on.

"A couple of hours but you needed it you were out for good come on I'll get you dried" Peter said taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Yea well its tiring work giving birth and then feeding a baby for ages" Carla said smiling before stepping out the bath and allowing Peter to dry her.

15 minutes later she was dried and changed and walked out the bedroom to fine Peter sat at the table with candles and her favourite meal waiting for her.

"Oh Peter you shouldn't have she said rubbing over to him and giving him a big kiss.

"Well I couldn't just forget about your birthday could I" he said "Now go sit down before that gets cold"

"How long has she been asleep" Carla asked walking over and sitting down

"She woke up once but went down again pretty quickly" Peter said.

Half an hour later they were both lying cuddled up on the sofa when Lucy started crying again. Carla sat up and went to get her.

"Oh Peter she needs changing" Carla said standing up she lay Lucy down on the unit on a changing mat and unbuttoned her all-in-one and took of the nappy and threw it in the bin. She then wiped her bum with baby wipes and put a new one on.

"There we go is that better now" Carla said moving her arms up and down and making baby Lucy laugh and gurgle. That was when Simon came running through the door.

"Happy birthday mum" He said coming in he then stopped in his tracks as he seen the baby.

"Well Simon this is your new sister Lucy" Said Peter standing up to go see his son.

"It's a girl" Simon said jumping up and down.

"Yea you can hold her if you want" Carla said bending down and passing Lucy to Simon who gave her a hug before she started crying again so Carla took her back.

"Now why don't you put Lucy down on her play mat while we give you your presents" Said Peter with a big smile on his face. So Carla put Lucy down carefully on her play mat and sat down on the sofa while peter went and got a box and put it on Carla's knees and kneeled down in front of her. She opened the box carefully and found a cake with a little box on it.

"Carla Connor will you marry me" Peter asked Carla looked at him stunned for a moment not believing this was happening.

"Yes Peter I will" Carla said giving him a big hug before Peter got her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"So this means you'll be my proper mum now then" Simon asked jumping onto her knees.

"Yea I guess it does" Carla said giving him a big hug.

"Right Mr time for your bed" Peter said lifting him off Carla and onto the ground.

"And if you're quick enough you might get some cake" Carla added before giving Peter a big long kiss on the lips.

"Today's been the best day ever babe" Carla said playing with the top of his shirt.

"Yea I know it has" Peter replied.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Carla had decided it would be best to have an early night so she gave Lucy one last feed and then got ready for bed and then her and Lucy went to sleep but in the same bed as Carla wouldn't let her out her sight.

At about 2 in the morning Lucy woke and wouldn't settle with a bottle so once again Carla had to feed her herself, it took Lucy ages to settle so she didn't realise she had drifted of to sleep with Lucy still drinking but luckily Peter had just come to bed as he drifted off on the sofa but Lucy crying woke him so he took her off Carla only to have her start crying and being sick all over the place. About 15 minutes later he had Lucy settled so went to bed himself but being careful not to wake Carla as he knew all this feeding was making her really tired so he dozed off quietly with baby Lucy in his arms.

2 weeks later and Carla was getting bored at being at home on her own with Lucy so she decided to go back to work but to take Lucy with her. She had managed to wake nice and early and texted Michelle saying she was coming in today even though Michelle had told her she had no need to come in. She got herself changed into her work clothes just plain black trousers, black shirt and a grey blazer/jacket. She had got Lucy changed packed a bag full of things for her, Got herself some breakfast and gave Lucy her morning feed she said good bye to Simon as Peter walked him to school and promised Peter if there were any problems she would ring him or text him. She put Lucy in her travel cot and headed out to work. She was the first one there so had to let all the workers in who were cooing at her baby. She walked into the office and put Lucy down on her desk and dumped the rest of her stuff in the corner. A few minutes later Michelle walked in.

"I thought I told you not to come in today" Michelle said looking very confused at why her best friend wanted to come back to work so early.

"And I told you I was and any way I was bored and I thought Lucy could do with being out of that chocked up flat" Carla said just to be interrupted by Lucy crying loudly so Carla unstrapped her and whisked her high into the air and spun around which quietened her for about minute before she started again so Carla picked her up and went out to get her a Michelle a brew. She put the kettle on and told Hayley to make them some and bring them through as Lucy had just settled down a bit.

"Do you mind holding her why I get something out my bag" Carla asked Michelle.

"Yea you know I will" Michelle said standing up to take Lucy in her arms and started rocking her about trying to keep her settled she finally drifted back to sleep so Carla put her back into her cot. A few hours went by without a peep from Lucy but then she started up again and this time Carla decided she needed feeding.

"You don't mind if I" Carla asked Michelle picking Lucy up.

"No go ahead can't have a staving baby now can we" So Carla unbuttoned her shirt a bit and let Lucy start sucking on her.

"Oh she's a right cutie" Michelle said looking back down at her computer

"Chelle I got something to tell you when she's fed"

"Oh ok" After 5 minutes Carla stopped feeding the baby and stared patting her back so she wouldn't be sick be she wouldn't stop crying so Carla once again started to feed her and asked Michelle to get the baby food from her bag so she did and Carla walked through to the kitchen with the Lucy drinking from her and emptied the jar into a heat proof bowl and heated it up for a minute before walking back through to the office and started feeding Lucy the food once she had eaten it all up Carla put her back in her seat and gave her a toy to play with.

"So what's this news you had to tell me" Michelle asked looking up from her computer.

"Well im getting married to Peter" Carla said looking down at the ring to try and brace herself as she didn't know how Michelle would react.

"That's amazing Carla" Michelle said jumping out her seat and running over to Carla.

4 hours later Carla and Peter were sitting on the couch together as both the kids were at Peters dads. Carla was lying on Peter's chests and Peters hands around her tickling her belly.

"Oh baby I miss you" Carla said tracing her finger across his chest

"Im right here baby" Peter said but she knew exactly what she meant and what she wanted so he pulled and head up and kissed her soon turning into a passionate one as Carlas tongue battled for dominance in Peters mouth. Carla broke away first and undid Peters first button on his shirt.

"I fucking need you Peter now" Carla said changing her position so she was leaning over him putting a little pressure on his slightly hard bulge. Peter responded instantly and unbuttoned her shirt so she was topless and stuck his face in-between her lovely big breast. Carla then undid his buttons and slid her hand around his back tickling him encouraging him on so Peters moved his hands and undid her bra before lifting her up her legs entwined around him and he carried her through to the bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed. He took off his jeans and boxers and then took off the trousers but left her with her silky thongs on and started running his hard cock all over her body and then with his hands started to touch her in the most sensitive places. He then moved down to her thighs and started massaging them slowly before stopping and moving back up to her mouth where he inserted her cock into her for just a minute and then moved it back down to her thighs and ran the wet hard cock up and down her pussy on her thongs but missing her most sensitive bit. He could feel her squirming moving her hips up to him desperate for him to entre her.

"Peter get in me now" Carla said getting frustrated that Peter wouldn't entre her. So he pulled off her thongs and entered her pushing deeper and faster inviting himself in more each time she moans until he feels her tighten around him and her back arch and then he feels her lovely liquids swerving around him and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came to. She grabbed hold off the bottom of his cock and started massaging it and then he finally came inside her. He started slowing down and then stopped as Carla rubbed her nose against his and they both fell asleep entwined in each other


End file.
